Heart and Soul
by Mettlei
Summary: Happy birthday, Dana. Wrapped inside is graphic Yaoi. Madara/Itachi.


_An: hello. This is dedicated to Dana on her birthday. I really do hope you will like it, Dana. Just for you I touched the theme of clubbing again (you know, not my thing...really). I hope this doesn't suck too much... and if it does I hope it feels nice. And... they didn't go for the bed JUST FOR YOU DANA, even though I wanted them to go for the damn bed-.- and sorry if there are errors and stuff, my mind is still a bit off since my own b-day thing._

_Warnings: graphic yaoi. This is naughty, you have been warned. Incest. AU, OOC-ness._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is fanfiction._

_Pairings: Madara/Itachi._

_.Heart and Soul._

_I am flesh and blood, the weakness. I am heart and soul, desire._

...

Madara had always respected Fugaku, Respected his business achievements and even the stoic approach to life. He respected the man in general. Their friendship was based on this respect alone and the bloodline that made them related.

When he thought of it, it just made him feel bitter. Fugaku had everything, money, a lovely loving wife, two intelligent sons. The man had every reason to smile ear to ear on daily basis.

Madara's ties to the family were friendly, he got along with Fugaku's wife Mikoto perfectly. The woman was everything he would look in his own wife, should he ever would look for one.

The younger son Sasuke, even though still just a kid, already had managed to prove he is a true Uchiha as the rest of the family...perfect to the bone.

Itachi Uchiha... well the oldest son of course was expected to be the perfect copy of Fugaku and so far Itachi was doing great. From head to toe the youngster seemed to have no flaws.

Madara smirked as he sipped a tiny amount of strong alcohol putting the glass on the table, his companions for the night had already left since it was rather late, the club music seemed muted at his vip corner... it was obviously all a _fat lie_. The Itachi and being perfect part that is.

At first he thought he was seeing things, then he thought he was mistaking something but it didn't take long to be completely sure that the young man on the dance floor was his friends son. Dressed in clothes that seemed just a tad bit skimpy. The black long hair loose and just a bit fussed, he hadn't seen them like that, Itachi was always...neat.

It looked like Itachi was having a great time, inducing in music, alcohol and friends. The friends being another youngster with orange hair and face full of metal and a guy with silver coloured hair. Madara hadn't seen them before and it didn't matter, he could tell just from one look that Itachi was feeling comfortable with the two.

Madara was sure of one thing, Fugaku didn't know where was his perfect son is. Otherwise the man would be here, slapping the teenager back in the past to prevent such a horrible, horrible deed.

For a while he mussed on what to do, he kind of wanted to leave... let the kid have some fun and he was about to leave anyway before his eyes registered the exotic sight of Itachi swaying the jean clad hips.

But then he was dying to go there and reveal himself to Itachi, just to see the black eyes go wide. Madara grinned, he couldn't resist the temptation...

Maybe he felt like he is doing the wrong thing since Itachi had an almost sheltered life, the kid even though being eighteen now deserved some fun and happy times and he didn't have the slightest right or craving to scold the Uchiha... he just wanted his share of fun.

As he approached he already knew he wouldn't tell Fugaku a single thing, he just wouldn't... he had always liked Itachi, and maybe he was scared of just how much but there was also no helping to it. He had tried his best and it was all he could do.

The thing that made him feel better about his inappropriate thoughts was the fact that he had caught Itachi looking at him countless times and he was old enough to know what those looks meant. He never asked anything and he never let Itachi know he had noticed...but it kept him up at nights, not letting him sleep.

It was the perfect timing, the guy with piercings had found a dancing partner and obviously couldn't care less what Itachi was doing, busy with feeling the nice shapes of the blue haired girl.

The guy with white hair was at the bar seemingly trying to destroy all the alcohol there was to be found.

It worked out well, he made his way through the masses of trashing bodies, his nose assaulted by various fragrances and his feet and classy shoes attacked by high heels. It wasn't easy to make his way to Itachi though, the people around seemed determined to dance as close as possible to the raven haired beauty of a guy. They all wanted one thing, he was sure of it the girls giving slutty looks and the few guys trying to pretend that they weren't jealous.

Itachi with the back on him and moving so deliciously was just his undoing, he had planned to grab the younger by the arm, instead his hands laid firmly on Itachi's moving hips, the grip tight, almost threatening.

Itachi was about to turn around but he pressed his body close, grinning widely and placing his jaw on Itachi's shoulder, his lips close to the ear hidden with the silky black hair.

"Having fun, Itachi?" his voice low and just loud enough for Itachi to hear it, there was no doubt Itachi heard him, the lean body went stiff and tense, Itachi's pale hands laid on his and Madara was even sure he heard a gasp... all those reaction made him close his eyes for a while and secretly enjoy the proximity.

Itachi did turn around after a heartbeat and as Madara had predicted the pretty black eyes were wide, looking at him with terror, the rosy lips parted, Itachi surely wanted to say something or ask but Madara was just grinning there, he pulled Itachi closer refusing to let go of the narrow hips, they felt good under his hands. His own hips moving just a bit, just enough to create the smallest friction between them, just enough for Itachi to realise that he wasn't going to pull Itachi away from the dance floor like a little child and give a spanking for misbehaving...Madara bit his tongue... that thread of thoughts was just a bit too dangerous for his liking.

He used the loud music as the perfect excuse to lean in once more finding the ear with his lips, brushing it ghostly as he talked. "Don't be so surprised I'm sure you knew I have a social life... I wasn't informed of yours though."

Being so close he heard Itachi mumble something, trying to lean back to probably look at him, he didn't let Itachi do that, he quite enjoyed Itachi being close, clutching on his biceps as if to make sure he was not an illusion.

"I'm not-... I'm just-... with friends-... I... don't tell my father." It was adorable, the way Itachi sounded desperate, ashamed and mortified at the same time...all coated with nervousness... just lovely, Madara was glad he decided to confront Itachi.

And even though he liked Itachi and wanted only the best for the youngster, he wasn't a good enough person to pass up such a perfect material for blackmail.

"Well I don't know, Itachi..." his voice was teasing he himself could hear the undertone to it and he was sure Itachi heard it too, maybe that's why the younger was breathing so rapidly. "...I might have to tell him, he's your father, maybe he is worried finding your bed empty..."

"Madara..." Itachi apparently realised the situation all too well, the usually soft voice had gained the begging quality and Madara couldn't help but love it.

"Follow me, Itachi..." was all he said pulling away from the warm body and taking hold of Itachi's hand, he led them for the exit.

"I'm with friends, they will-..."

"They will do perfectly fine without you." Madara finished for Itachi exiting the building when the door guard opened the door for them.

His sleek black sports car was waiting for him and he didn't hesitate to usher Itachi in the passenger seat noticing Itachi's cheeks flushed most probably from the alcohol, Itachi looked slightly drunk and scared most likely thinking that Madara was about to take him home to face Fugaku.

That wasn't his plan.

Getting in the driver's seat he was aware of Itachi's dark eyes following his every move as he expertly started the engine and eased his car away from the club lights.

Ten minutes on the road and he heard Itachi make a strange sound, but he believed it indicated that Itachi looking out on the buildings realised that he is not going for Fugaku's residence but his own. And when he was parking his car by his house he noticed Itachi's hands were trembling slightly. He hadn't missed the way Itachi kept glancing to the side at him during the short trip. Madara was anxious and for once, he was nervous too...a feeling he didn't experience all too often.

Itachi had always possessed the ability to beat him off his track... and this time wasn't an exception. He wanted to take Itachi to the living room to offer a strong drink... maybe even have a smooth conversation about sinning and stuff and maybe ask Itachi did he mind to sin _with _him.

But he found that that plan looked better in the trash and he didn't care one bit when he had Itachi's body pressed between the wall in his living room and his own hot and needy body.

He was ravishing and he was sure Itachi was very surprised about his sudden attack, his lips pressed on Itachi's with hunger, his tongue forcing its way into Itachi's wet mouth, exploring and probing with determination.

Madara put his best in the forceful kiss hoping to heavens and hells that it would dull Itachi's mind enough not to care that he was older, related and Fugaku's friend. If Itachi really did feel something for him like he thought he did, he will do anything to bring that out and erase anything else.

At first he thought it was working fine because even though Itachi didn't answer his demanding tongue, Itachi didn't try to push him back either, but then Madara realised that he had really shocked the younger, after few moments, Itachi squirmed emitting a whimper when he didn't let go, his hands wandering on the warm body, feeling the sides and the chest finally daring to entangle the fingers in the smooth hair, feeling Itachi's hands on his chest pushing but not heartily enough.

When he pulled away and pulled on Itachi's hair to get his lips on the swan-like neck he realised Itachi was standing still now, breathing hard. It almost made him pull back to see the expression on the pretty face, but the skin so soft and warm under his lips didn't let him pull away, he had wanted Itachi so badly... and for so long.

"I'm willing to keep secrets if you're willing to do the same."

Madara was a smart man, he knew exactly what he was doing. It might sound like blackmail to Itachi but at the same time, Madara took all the responsibility on his shoulders, he was the wrongdoer here and he was forcing this on Itachi so Itachi could be free of guilt. It was much easier to give into sin thinking that you are forced to do it... that you have no choice or say in the matter.

Itachi's silence was an answer enough, Itachi's shoulders relaxed slightly and when Madara looked at the usually pale face he saw the black eyes closed, white teeth clamped on the lower lip...Itachi was accepting the deal.

His hands were sneaking under Itachi's thin shirt, he leaned forward pausing slightly to take in Itachi's expression from close up, the black eyes opening slightly surprised him, but then they were kissing and he wasn't even sure if he or Itachi was the one to break the distance, the kiss hot and wet and maybe just a bit rough from his part because no matter how he felt, the hunger for Itachi had been eating away at him.

Filling him with desire that simply could not be sated with deep kisses even if they felt better than any sex he had had.

Itachi was shivering or trembling, it was hard to tell and he didn't know if it was just Itachi's reaction to sexual touches or it was fear or nervousness or everything together.

His hands were mapping Itachi's chest under the shirt, feeling and pinching the little nipples, rubbing them with his thumbs and he really felt like telling Itachi how much he wanted and had been wanting for a good while, but he didn't want to scare the younger. Didn't want to seem like a creep, maybe he even wanted for Itachi to think that he was doing this because he was a bastard and not because he really wanted to...

Sometimes it was easier to admit being a bastard than admit having feelings for someone.

Itachi's shirt fell on the floor and Madara took his time to slide his eyes all over the pale torso, noticing everything, his lips going straight for a lone freckle he spotted on Itachi's collar bone, he licked, bit and nipped, worrying the skin enough to hear Itachi's breathing becoming uneven. Then he moved for the chest, exploring it with his hands and mouth at the same time.

He was doing it all wrong, he should have move them for the bed, should be rougher about it to hide his true desires...but each moment he became weaker, trying to dull Itachi's senses he was dulling his own.

His breath was coming uneven, his throat creating a low groan when he pressed against Itachi's body, rubbing their hips together, he was already there, hard and anticipating and Itachi would soon be there as well.

He laid his hand on Itachi's crotch, the heel of his palm rubbing, his eyes watching Itachi's face closely, observing how the pleasure affected the younger... it was such a thrill to feel Itachi become hard as he rubbed and squeezed and palmed the bulge till he could feel it nice and hard, straining under the fabric, that's when he heard a soft moan, Itachi's legs were trembling slightly and even though the black eyes remained shut, there was also something so erotic about Itachi's face when pleasured.

Madara's breaths came in puffs on Itachi's now parted lips, he was enjoying this maybe a bit too much, he was drinking up each hitch in the breath and each tiny sound.

And once again as he was enhanced by Itachi's perfect face, he wanted to _admit_ things. It was almost like Itachi was forcing him to say, to admit and confess without actually doing anything about it.

He didn't know what he felt and he could never put it to words, he didn't even understand why he would give anything for Itachi without even as much as blinking. He didn't know and for him it didn't matter much because even if it was cheesy... it felt nice.

His fingers traced over the pale abdomen feeling the lean muscles flexing under his fingertips, he traced the line where skin met the rough fabric of jeans, teasingly sliding a finger under the clothe, feeling the skin being warmer there.

Itachi shivered, eyes closed once more, Itachi's hands jerked and Madara thought maybe the raven wanted to stop him, push his hands away or maybe wanted to pull him closer... undo the jeans.

Stepping back just slightly he shrugged out of his black jacket, his long nimble fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt, it didn't feel wrong when their eyes were locked together through it... he watched Itachi watching him and they both knew what would happen.

Itachi wanted him, he could see it and if asked he couldn't tell how exactly he knew, what gave Itachi away... but there was something and he knew Itachi wanted him too.

Itachi's eyes weren't slutty, they weren't eating his naked skin up hungrily... but they were inviting.

"You change me, Itachi." He murmured the words maybe even hoping Itachi didn't hear him, there were too many things he wanted to say and that was the smallest part but it was alright, Itachi probably did hear him but he didn't wait for Itachi to retaliate, he was undoing Itachi's jeans, popping the button open and then Itachi was busier with squirming against the wall as he pulled the fabric down, and while Itachi was stepping out of the jeans his hands were already working, he took hold of Itachi's length wanting to growl like a beast feeling it hot and hard and soft in his hand, his other arm wrapped around Itachi taking hold of a firm ass cheek squeezing.

Itachi was shy with his hands and Madara having quite some experience noticed it, Itachi didn't know what to do and was most likely still nervous, the slim fingers scrapping the wall when he moved his hand up and down giving pleasure.

"Spread your legs a bit."

Itachi shook his head in denial or embarrassment, it was endearing and it made him grin, he wouldn't force Itachi too much, he wouldn't make Itachi cross too many lines at once.

Maybe if he wouldn't be so needy and hard by now he could press on the matter, instead he caught the moment Itachi looked at him to stick his two fingers in his mouth, giving them generous sucking while his eyes slid down Itachi's lean body stopping on the pinkish erection his other hand was still pleasuring.

Well he was definitely sucking something else than his fingers in his mind right now and Itachi let out just the right sound to show him that the raven was thinking the same thing. He grinned wider, teasing Itachi just a bit as he closed his eyes and licked his fingers before taking them away from his mouth.

He took Itachi by surprise, kissing him deeply, pressing against Itachi's chest, his hand went around Itachi, his slick fingers making their way in-between the nicely shaped buttocks.

His middle finger rubbed the wrinkled skin, he was playing with Itachi's tongue but it seemed that Itachi was not paying attention what his tongue was doing, His fingers were pushing inside, bit by bit working the tight space open, getting deeper gradually.

Pulling back from the soft and now reddened lips, Madara was sure he kind of lost it for a while then, his pants were hurting him and his body was trembling with need. He grabbed on Itachi's leg, right under the knee pulling it upwards so his other hand had easier way to push and stretch, Itachi was hissing, moaning by his ear and Itachi's cock now left without attention was rubbing between them smearing the pre-come on his pants.

And then Itachi was undoing his pants.

If Madara wouldn't be beyond caring right now he would have made a conclusion out of it, but now he just gasped and moaned when Itachi freed his cock, not even looking at him the raven gathered spit on slim fingers and then rubbed his length, wetting it and sending Madara's mind into blissful haze.

"Damn Itachi...come here."

Itachi could only gasp as he grabbed both of Itachi's under-tights hoisting the young Uchiha on his strong hips, Itachi put the arms around his neck, fingers entangling in his long black hair, fisting them and pulling harshly when he grabbing hold of both Itachi's ass cheeks pulled them apart and pushed inside the tight heat.

He was needy but still careful, he moved deeper slowly and bit by bit but surely it still hurt, Itachi was biting his neck and maybe there was a small sound of pleasured pain but for Madara this was the best feeling to have.

To have Itachi for the first time, to force his way into the perfect body claiming it as his, if even just for this short occasion and yes, he was sure it would be short... Madara was already too close before he even got to touch Itachi for real.

Having the lean yet firm body on his hips, holding it securely between himself and the wall, he wanted to _possess_ Itachi.

His hips moved slowly waiting for nature to do its job, making their act wetter and that way more enjoyable, Itachi's tightness was pulling sounds out of him, Itachi's gasps for breath and low moans were out of this world. It all was leaving him naked and bare for Itachi to take just like he was taking now.

As he started to move faster Itachi leaned back first banging his head on the wall and then they were kissing again and once more Madara didn't know who initiated the kiss, it was sloppy and all tongue, wet and hot and just _right_.

When Itachi moaned in his mouth and pulled him closer roughly by his hair he knew he hit the right spot, then all he needed to do was move just like that, he even heard a faint 'yes' from Itachi and then more barely understandable words that didn't have a meaning yet meant everything to him.

It was so hot, he was sweating, Itachi was turning into a wild minx before his eyes, kissing him, scratching his shoulders, devouring him and Madara was kind of going crazy because of it.

"Itachi..." he did his best to maintain the angle and to stroke Itachi's weeping length at the same time, his hips wildly and roughly moving faster and faster, so close... he was so close he could feel the pleasurable tingling of his body, the pleasure making him groan and squeeze Itachi's cock harder.

The wall behind them was probably hurting Itachi, he was rough but he couldn't stop the upward motion of his hips and even if Itachi was in slight pain the pleasure was stronger because Itachi was coming and it was the best thing Madara had heard felt and seen.

Itachi's low and soft voice as he moaned was just too much to take, Itachi's face in ecstasy, the mouth parted looking delicious, Madara couldn't help but claim those wet lips in another kiss, sucking on the lower lip as he himself came undone, the hot liquid on his hand forgotten as he let go of Itachi's erection to take better hold of Itachi as he emptied himself.

It had ended but he was still flying, weak on his legs he breathed deeply, too satisfied to think.

It had been short but intense.

Itachi didn't let him float in his own heaven for too long though, squirming the younger was clearly trying to part from him, their bodies hot, sweaty and sticky.

Chuckling on the inside he pulled back, he took the few steps needed to sit on the couch... he guessed this was where things got awkward.

Itachi looked at him but didn't come to sit with him, the raven was gathering the clothes, avoiding his eyes.

"Stay for the night, Itachi... I will take you home tomorrow."

Itachi shook his head in denial pressing the shirt against the naked body.

Madara stood up, they surely started this all wrongly and there were too many things that needed to be made clear and on his part too much feelings and he didn't know how he would make it work, but make it work he would.

He wrapped his arms around Itachi, pressing them closely together. "Stay... please stay." That was the most he could do, he didn't like very much how he sounded, how honest and how much he put in those words.

But he liked the fact that Itachi did stay.

...

_An: thank you for reading. I hope it was enjoyed..._


End file.
